Let's help save Japan!
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Zim and Gir are abused teens. Their old house was burnt down. In the woods behind the new house, is a well. When they fall through and meet the Inuyasha gang,they discover that they are the key. Discontinued and up for adoption.
1. Gir

I don't own Invader Zim or Inuyasha.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm Gir. I'm 16. I have blue eyes that everyone says match my personality. I don't think they do. I have messy silver with a blue streak through it. Before you ask, yes, it's natural. The blue streak just started growing one day. I'm not troubled. I'm usually wearing a black wifebeater with black pants, but you can't see the wifebeater. That's because I have a bright green hoodie over it. The hoodie has black sleeves, and the hood has eyes and a tongue. The zipper is also really big and obvious. I like it that way.

I'm not really normal. Most people can tell that by looking at me. Aside from the fact that I have a dog tail, there's what looks like a line attached to a circle on my chin. There are lots of those all over my body. _**All over**_ my body. That's because I'm part robot. 'Part' meaning I'm also part human, and part something else. I still don't know what that something else is, but on the full moon I think that something causes my human ears to disappear and silver dog ears appear on my head.

My best friend's name is Zim. He's got green skin. I think he's an alien, but he says he's just got a rare skin condition. His eyes are big and violet. _Completely_ violet. He has spiky black hair. He's usually wearing a pink shirt with lines through it and black pants. He always has this weird backpack thing on. He won't tell me or anyone else what it's for, or what it does.

Zim and I are planning to go explore the woods behind our new house tomorrow. A new neighborhood was just built around these weird woods. In our old neighborhood, there were legends and stories about the woods. We're going to see if any of them are true. Especially the one about bone-eaters well.

Legend has it that this girl and her little brother went into the woods looking for their cat. The little brother said that the cat might be in the well, so the girl looked in. When she looked in two arms from a demon or something grabbed her and pulled her in. Her brother got scared and ran. He came back with a bat ready to help his sister, but when he got back, she was nowhere to be found. Some say that the girl could come and go as she pleased, that she had demon friends on the other side. Some think she broke something sacred and the pieces scattered and the only way for her to permanently come home is for her to find all the pieces. Personally I think it's a combination of the two.

All I want to know is, is there another side?

Tomorrow, Zim and I are going to find out.


	2. Zim

I don't own Invader Zim or Inuyasha.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm Zim. I'm 17. I'm not going to waste time telling you what I look like or what my best friend Gir looks like, because I'm pretty sure he's already told you. Gir and I are outcasts. Gir is slightly more welcome than I am because I'm gay, and don't really give a damn what you, or anyone else thinks. No I'm not one of those 'oh my god, here they come floating around' gay guys, I'm an 'are they gay or are they not?' gay guy. People like to throw rocks at us when we go to hi skool. We're the freaks. We don't fit in, but truthfully, I don't think Gir would be happy if we did. He likes standing out.

Only a few people have accepted us enough to become close enough to us to be called friends. At first there were four. Dib, Gaz, Dil, and Seth. Seth was killed by some of the jocks for trying to protect us. He had power in that school and tried to use it to help us. He went missing for a while. No one knew what happened, but we were top suspects, even though we were his closest friends. Gir was the one who found his body, or what was left of it. He was missing limbs, limbs that wouldn't be found until a month after the body was buried. He had bullet wound and bite marks from dogs. He didn't die in vain though. No one beats us anymore. I think Gir was hit the hardest; after all, Seth was his brother. No one was arrested, and at his funeral, everyone shot dirty looks at us as if we were the ones who did it, like we were the ones who killed him, when in reality in was their own fault. It was their fault because he wouldn't have had to if they had accepted us from the beginning. Gir's parents disowned him after that. Now we live together in a small house.

Gir wants to go check out some woods behind our new house, the old one "mysteriously" burnt down after an old man saw we were living there. Wonder how _that_ happened. When Gir wants to go somewhere, he'll find a way to go, whether you like it or not. He's like that for some reason. I don't know why he constantly wants to do stuff like that, but were he goes I go too. There are legends and stuff about those woods and I don't want him getting hurt if they're true. He told me about this well that's supposedly back there. Bone-something or other. I wasn't really listening. It sounds like some stupid anime that Gir watches. Inu-something. But if it _is_ there, and there's another side, can we, an alien and a robot /human /whatever – the – fuck – else get there? I doubt it.

Is it possible for people to disappear inside a well?

If it is, can we?


	3. Into the rabbit ho erwell

I don't own Invader Zim or Inuyasha.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Zim and I are getting ready. We're about to leave for the woods. I can barley wait. I wonder what we'll find there. I wonder if the story about the well is true. Something in my gut tells me it is. I hope it is, otherwise I'll have planned this out for nothing. You have no idea how hard it is for someone with my mentality to plan something like this. While Zim isn't looking I pack some clothes and some kunai I got from the pawn shop.

I don't plan on coming back too soon.

I pack some rope, matches, Pringles, Chocobees, and a small bag of apples. I pick up the only things I saved from the fire, mini moose and this cute toy pig, and put them in the pockets. Don't judge me, okay? I have enough problems with that already. I just really like those guys

"Gir are you ready?" Zim asks me. I look up to find that he's already done.

Showoff.

"I'm ready." I say getting up. As I do, I can't help but ask him something that's been on my mind for a long time. "Do you think that the well is there, and that it might be a portal?"

I'm slightly disappointed when he shakes his head no. I'm not surprised though. Zim is a skeptic. As his friend, I have to deal with his skepticism a lot. He doesn't believe in Bigfoot (I do) or the Lockness Monster (I do), or even ghosts (do I have to say it?). He only believes in aliens, and I think that's because he is one. Other wise, I'd have to drag him out to area 51, and I don't have the money for that. I am the optimist after all, that means I prove it…right? He was explaining that to me yester day, but the Angry Monkey Show was on. What?

It's distracting!

We walk out of my room and down the stairs. We both grab a water bottle and vitamin water from the fridge. I'm out the back door and in the process of jumping the fence before Zim walks out. He's always so calm and I understand that, but with no one to judge us, and what we're about to do, how is he so calm about this? This is like proving Bigfoot exists…on a slightly smaller scale. We're about to do something no one else had the guts to do.

As I wait for Zim to jump the fence I hear something calling me. A small voice calling my name. It's coming from deep inside the woods. I hear feet hit the ground and I know he's behind me so I pick a random direction and walk. The voice is louder now, but I ignore it.

"The well should be somewhere around here." He tells me.

There's another voice. It's calling for help and it sounds desperate. I lose control of my legs and start walking toward the voices. Traitors. I can hear them both now and I start to run. I don't know who or what it is, I just know that I can't stop. I have to get there. I hear Zim behind me, following me. I let him. I might need him. They're even louder, almost screaming at me to help them.

Every thing stops making sounds, complete silence.

We come to a place were the trees have failed to grow. It's a perfect circle, no fallen leaves, no twigs, no rocks. It looks like it's been untouched by everything. My eyes widen as I see something in the middle of the clearing.

There's the well.

It's right there.

And it's what's been calling me.

I walk slowly towards it. Zim bursts through the trees behind me. Without even looking I can tell he's as surprised as I am. Truthfully, I didn't expect it to be here. I expected it to exist, but I didn't expect it to be the thing that was calling my name.

"Zim, I think the well…was calling me." It slips from my lips before I can stop myself. Hey slips and lips rhyme! Slips lips- back to what I was saying. He doesn't respond, but walks towards the well, and it's now that I realize how close I am to it. I'm literally standing right next to it. I look down into the well. It's only a couple feet deep. Deep enough for you to get hurt if you weren't careful, but not so deep that you couldn't climb out. It's wide enough for both of us to jump at the same time.

"So jump." Zim says to me. He's right next to me now.

"You jump." I say back.

"You jump."

"You jump."

When we argue like this, it can go on for weeks or months. I don't want to spend all the time we have left arguing. Something shiny at the bottom of the well catches my eye. It's like a small sparkle. I hear the first voice again, nut this time it calling Zim's name too.

"Gir, I think…I think we both have to jump." He says.

I completely agree. I put one foot on top of the well and he does the same. He grabs my hand and I try not to chuckle. It's times like these when I get the urge to throw skittles at him.

I close my eyes right before we jump and I find myself squeezing his hand. In hindsight maybe it's a good thing he grabbed my hand, otherwise I might have clung to his body. It takes longer for us to hit the ground than I thought it would. I open my eyes to see that we're not falling in the well anymore, but floating through a …I don't know what to call it. It's pink in some places, violet in others, and some spots are purple. It looks endless. I look over at Zim and he's in awe as well.

It's like one of those 70's music videos. It's trippy.

An unseen force turns us upright as we gently land somewhere. The colors fade to reveal another well. It's obvious that it's not the well we jumped into. The one we jumped into was round, this ones square. Zim lets go of my hand and climbs out. I follow his example.

Once I'm out I sit on the lip of the well and look around. These are not the woods we left. This is a forest. I don't think we're in Chrysalis anymore.

"So," I start. "Were the hell are we?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**I ain't updating shit till I get 5 reviews!**


	4. What just happened?

I don't own anything.

For those of you wondering what Chrysalis is, I made up the name of the town they live in. I don't think it has one.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So," I start. "Where the hell are we?"

"Kagome, I hear someone!" A guy's voice came. He sounded like a cartoon character I've heard somewhere. Quick-something.

"Where are they?" A girls voice this time.

"Near the well!" They're getting closer. I look over at Zim and he look's back at me. We both know that we're either about to get help, or a fight.

A man, no a teenage boy, bursts through the trees in front of us. He has a girl on his back. Showoff. They have weapons, he has a sword, and she has arrows. The question is, do they plan on using them? Wait a minute are those dog ears on his head? He has dog ears? Super-weirdo. Zim gets closer to me.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" The girl asks.

I almost say something, but Zim cuts me off. "I'm Zim, this is my friend Gir. We're here because there are some rumors in our neighborhood about a well in the woods-"

I cut him off. "More like legends."

"It matters what they're called! Anyway there are legends about this well in the woods behind our new house, and Gir wanted to see if they were true. We went looking for it and this voice started calling him. Gir started walking towards it and I followed him. We found this weird place. It's like it wasn't naturally there. It was a perfect circle. No trees. No fallen leaves. Nothing. Just impossibly green grass and a well. Something told us to jump. Something called us from inside the well."

They look at us skeptically. Kinda like when I tell Zim I saw a Cryptid. I smile. I don't know why I do, I just do. We get that look a lot. Especially when Zim says that he's not an alien.

"So you guys came through the well?" The girl asks.

Zim nods. I decide it's our turn to ask questions. "When exactly is here?"

The girl answers. "Since you came out of the well, I'd say 500 years in the past."

"Well…fuck. So who are you guys?" I ask. 500 years, huh? If I paid attention in class enough, Demons and stuff should be around now. Zim and I might actually be accepted here.

"I'm Kagome," the girl starts. She points to the boy, who looks majorly pissed. "He's Inuyasha."

"Well Kagome, where exactly are we? I might be wrong, but something tells me we're not in America anymore."

"We're in Japan."

"Uh-huh." I say before smiling again. "We have a chance here, Zim. I say we take it."

"I say we go back down the well. Even if we're going to stay here, we don't have any of our stuff." He says back.

"I packed some of our clothes, some food, and I've even got some kunai."

"Why?"

"I didn't plan on coming back. Now stop being a skeptic for five minutes and listen. I didn't want to come here for shits and giggles. I wanted a new life, and jumping down the well gave us the chance. We can start over. We aren't even in the same _time period_, let alone country. Demons and shit are around. We probably won't be as excepted as humans, but we'll most likely be more accepted than if we go home and pretend this never happened. I mean that guy" –I point to Inuyasha. "has dog ears, and he still has friends." I point to Kagome. "We don't even know if jumping back down the well will get us home." Zim sighs, and I know I've won. I don't use logic often, but when I do, I'm really good at it. That or Zim really sucks at it.

"Fine." He says back. I smile. "One problem." Fuck. What the fuck is it now? He turns to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Do you trust us enough to help us out? We have no idea about anything that's going on here. Anything. Hell, the only reason we're here is because of a rumor."

Kagome nods. "The only reason I'm here is because I got pulled in while I was looking for my cat."

My eyes light up at this. "You're the girl from the rumor!" I say. She looks at me surprised. "Your brother was with you, wasn't he?" I figure the rest isn't true. There's probably a well on her property or something. She nods. I smile and I know I look like an idiot.

"How do we know we can trust them? They could be working for that bastard Naraku for all we know." Inuyasha points at us. I feel a little bit of pain. What was that?

"Nara-who?" I ask.

"I think that answers it." She says. Inuyasha turns his head away.

"I don't believe him." He says. I feel my head throb. Is it his voice? "That's what Onigumo said. That's what Kohaku said too." A jolt of pain shoots through me.

"Inuyasha, that doesn't mean he's working for Naraku."

"I don't trust him." More pain.

"You need to learn to trust people more."

"I tried that. We almost died. Every time." Oh. Your. God.

My head feels like someone is trying to tear it open. I clutch my head. It feels like…but it's day. That can't happen during the day. Oh god it hurts. I fall to my knees, both hands on my head. That's when they pop up. Dog ears. Just like Inuyasha's. My eyes feel strange and I know their changing from blue to gold. I bring my hands down.

"Damn it. He's a demon." I hear Inuyasha say. To my surprise it doesn't hurt. I shakily stand. Kagome looks at me with concern, while Inuyasha's eyes are full of distrust. I sigh.

"What just happened?" Kagome asks. I point to Inuyasha.

I try to gather the strength to talk. "His voice… it… I can't … I don't think a can explain it… it hurt… so much… Like some one cut holes in my head… I… I think he triggered something…" I say, my voice wavering a bit. Zim turns to me, looking confused. Kagome looks like she wants an explanation I can't give. I try to turn to her, only to have my legs give out. I brace myself for hitting the ground, but I feel Zim's arms holding me up. I look up at his face and he raises an eyebrow.

"So Gir, what's with the ears and the tail?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once again, five reviews.


	5. AN

Dear readers,

This fic is up for adoption. This is because I have realized that as much as I wanted to write a crossover with Inuyasha, I also wanted adventure, which I'm not very good with. I give everyone who reads this permission to take this and do with it what you will, but I swear to god if you turn this into something as bad as that damned "My Immortal", I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. Other than that, if you can actually see this fic going anywhere, I give you permission to take it there your damn self.

I'm done, for now at least. Maybe I'll get back to this in the future, but right now, I've got bigger projects. I love this fic with all my heart and it's given me my first reviews, but seriously, I've got a million plot bunnies and no time to worry about a fic I forgot the plot to. And the point. I think I was going to add Danny Phantom at one point, but oh the fuck well.

Yours insanely,

The Duke

P.S. If you think it's bad that I was demanding reviews, I just wanted proof that someone was actually reading this.

P.S.S. - That looks kind of like the word piss doesn't it?

P.S.S.S. If you EVER find ANY good self insertion fics from ANY fandom, PM me about it.

P.S.S.S.S . Play competitive Patty-cake at school. Play it at home. Play it at work.

Here's how you play. It's like regular Patty-Cake, but you play really fast. Whoever messes up first loses.

SPREAD THE WORD.

P.S.S.S.S.S. I'm having fun with this.


End file.
